User blog:ChocolateBliss/Forgiveness Chapter One: Doting Sweetheart
Hey guys! So this is another Looco/Toon fanfiction in an AU where Taco and Balloon are lovers. Enjoy <3 Taco's POV I slowly rise out of bed, noticing the open window spilling fresh sunlight in the room. Balloon must be downstairs already. {stretching} ..I feel a bit better now. "TACO! Are you up?" ..Why wouldn't I be? The sunlight blinded me. {panting} "Coming!" I rush downstairs, into the kitchen. Balloon smiles warmly at me. "Good morning Taco! Did you sleep well?" ..As usual, NO. I nod, staring at the pink apron with a heart on the pocket. He frowns, picking up a ladle. "Uhh, is something wrong?" No, nothing in particular.. {chuckle} "It's nothing Balloon. Don't worry about it." {gasp} Balloon blushes, looking pained. "It's..it's the apron, huh?" WHAT?! How did he know?! I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh. "Well.." {huff} "Don't lie to me!" Sheesh, calm down. {giggle} "Heh, you look kinda cute in an apron Balloon.." {choking} His face reddens. "Wh-What?!" {laughing} He glares at me, flustered. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME TACO!!" ..Sorry. Geez.. {heavy sigh} "Fine..you're so hopeless sometimes.." {sigh of relief} "Thank you." {grunt} "Whatever." Balloon chuckles. "Aww, you're so grumpy Taco. I really like this side of you." ..I am NOT. My face flushes. "S-Stop making fun of ME." {bursting laughter} "..That's funny. Now you're asking ME to stop making fun of YOU? You just get cuter and cuter by the minute, Taco." I DON'T CARE. {groan} "..I'm not in the mood for this. Just leave me alone Balloon, okay?" {gasp} "W-Wait Taco!" {sigh} "What is it NOW? I just want to be alone''..PLEASE.." He squints, grabbing a box. "You..you haven't had breakfast yet." ''So? I'll live. It isn't the FIRST TIME that I've went without food. I merely shrug. "I'll be fine. But thank you, I guess.." {exasperated sigh} "I guess I don't really have a choice.." {lift} ?!?!?! What the--?! Why is the room filled with a sweet aroma of donuts..? ..Why does Balloon know my weaknesses too well? {giggle} "..You want one?" I WANT to, but I CAN'T. I frown at him. "Of course not. I don't NEED it." Balloon stares at me, tilting his head. "..Why do you think that, Taco?" ..I just do, OKAY?! {facepalm} "..It's not like YOU care or anything.." He rests a hand on my shoulder. "I do care, whether you like it or not." ..That's it. I'm out. {sniffle} "..THIS is why I hardly try with you anymore. Leave me alone, like, RIGHT NOW." I try to run upstairs, until Balloon yanks on my hand. "Stop being so moody! Please..for my sake, okay?" ..Sure, whatever. Just don't expect me to act like this ALL THE TIME. ..A tiny little rumble echoes through the room. He sucks in a breath. "..Of course.." ..You think that was me? Whatever helps you sleep at night. {nervous chuckle} "I swear, it wasn't me--" {shove} !!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE--?! DID BALLOON JUST..?! "H-HOW DARE YOU--" Balloon shushes me, shaking his head. "Shh..don't say anything Taco. Just breathe, okay?" ..Did Balloon LITERALLY just shove a DONUT in my mouth?! ..He did. He actually did. {chewing} {swallow} "..Did you eat it all?" Yes. I was FORCED to. {sigh of relief} "Do you feel better now Taco?" ..Yeah, thanks to you, Balloon. For some reason, I give Balloon a hug. "Uhh, thanks?" He shrugs, smirking. "It's nothing. You simply need your energy. Without it, you can't do anything." ..I guess you're right.. {unraveling} "Aaanyways, why don't we..uhh.." Do what? Kiss? I roll my eyes. "You want to make out or something?" {gasp} His eyes widen. "Uh, NO. N-Not right now.." ..Oof. I start blushing. "Um, whatever you say.." {ringing} Huh?! Balloon rushes to the telephone. "I'll get it!" {click} "Hello? Yes? Yes, she's right here." ....Is he talking about ME? He has to. There's no other girl here. "Of course you can! Hang on--" He covers the phone, facing me. "..I think someone wants to speak with you Taco.." ..Why am I NOT surprised? Balloon hands me the phone. "H-Hello? Who is this?" {intense laughter} "Hi Taco!! You remember me, don't you?" ..HOLY. SALSA. It's..HER. I freeze up, unable to speak or move. "S-Sister..?" {giggle} "Mmhm! You bet! It's me, Churro! We haven't seen each other since you was a baby!" ..Stop making me reminisce crap I could care less about. "Uh, yeah! Same to you!" {chuckle} "Anyhoo, I..I kinda have a favor to ask.." Oh here we go.. {heavy sigh} "What is it Ro?" She hesitates. "Uhhh..I want to visit you..and see if you've found love.." EH?! {snort} ?!?!!!!?!!!! I turn around, noticing Balloon trying to hide his smirk. DON'T. PLEASE. FOR MY SAKE. {grunt} "Stop it!!" He frowns, lowering his head. "S-Sorry Taco..I didn't to laugh at you.." ..Riiiight. {heavy sigh} "Taco?" {stuttering} "Y-Yeah Sis? Sorry, I was talking to someone." {snorting} "Someone? Is it your..BOYFRIEND?!" !!!!!!!! GRRRRRRR.. I turn around again, mouthing an "I'm so sorry" to Balloon. He shrugs. "It's okay, it's not your fault." ..Maybe I was wrong about you.. {exasperated sigh} "Th-That's NONE of your business, Sister. But to answer your question, fine. You can come visit me." {gasp} "REALLY?!?!" Yes, now SHUT UP. "Mmhm. But you're only staying for a day, got it?" {chuckling} "Very well. Bye Coco!" {hanging up} {deep breath} ..Sheesh. Balloon looks at me. "Coco?" RIGHT. THAT. {groan} "It's just a stupid nickname. Nothing special." "..Alright. Well, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" I shrug. "Sure. I'll have dinner prepared before you return home."{happy sigh} "Aww, thanks Taco! But..what are you going to do UNTIL then?" ..Brace myself for my sister's visit. {facepalm} "I need to tidy up the guest room for my sister. She can be pretty..picky, sometimes." {chuckle} "Got it. Hey, don't forget these--" Huh--'' {rustling} ''..Oh. The remaining donuts. Balloon just simply knows how weak I am, so he's decided to give me the rest of HIS donuts.. ..I don't know what I would do without him, believe it or not. I grab the box from Balloon, wrapping my arms around him..slowly kissing his cheek. "..You're so sweet Taco. I'm so lucky to have a sweet girlfriend like you in my life." ..Oh great. The butterflies are coming back. {giggle} I stare at him, looking for confirmation. He smiles genuinely. "I mean it. No questions asked." ..Alright. I squeeze Balloon's hand. "Before you go, why not take a donut with you? In case you get hungry or something." {sigh} "Thank you Taco. You're such an angel." ..More like a FALLEN angel for that matter. I stuff the chocolate donut in his mouth, smirking. {giggle} "Hehe, thanks for feeding me''..honey.." ''..I'll need to get used to that new nickname from now on. But you're always welcome, dear Balloon. {heavy sigh} "Sadly, I have to go now. See you later Tac--" I slowly rest my body on Balloon's shoulder. "..I just wanted to say..before you go..I'm sorry about earlier. I was just very groggy and moody.. Please forgive me.." ..Please believe me. I really mean it. He smiles warmly. "Aw, it's okay Taco. I'm not mad at you." ..Oh. "And yes, I forgive you." ..That's a relief. {door opens} "Okay, I have to go now." Balloon waves at me, smiling. "Bye sweet--" {smooch} Hehe..just ONE last gift before you leave. He blushes, shaking his head again. "Oh Taco. You're just FULL of surprises.." {door closes} And as soon as Balloon was gone, tears slowly run down my cheeks. I fall to the floor, my heart hurting like crazy. Category:Blog posts